What is Love?
by Nelnel-chan
Summary: Toono is still confused on what is Love. Kashima tries his best to show him what Toono's unknown feelings are. Kashima brings Toono into his Dorm for the first time. Toono finds Kashima's camera and looks through the photos he has taken and noticed that he still has the picture of Toono and the flowers and gets embarrassed about the whole thing.


**AN: Hello. this is based off a comic I have worked on.**

Rated R18

Pairing: Kashima and Toono

Title: What is Love?

Summary: Toono is still confused on what is Love. Kashima tries his best to show him what Toono's unknown feelings are. Kashima brings Toono into his Dorm for the first time. Toono finds Kashima's camera and looks through the photos he has taken and noticed that he still has the picture of Toono and the flowers and gets embarrassed about the whole thing, knowing how much Kashima really loves him.

**Sometimes I get very embarrassed sharing illustrations like these. Most of the time I only send them to the author. I wonder what the author thinks whenever they receive fan art? I received a request to do a comic based off these two. Again I do not know if they will become canon or not, but I always enjoy drawing these two. Lol. I do not know if I will ever do a comic but I did enjoy drawings these. These are a sample of the comic. **

**So thats why The dialogue looks like this. There is also some illustrations with this as well. DM me the link if do you are interested**

* * *

Kashima: Let's try together. Are you not sure what love is? Do you wonder if it's okay to love another Man?

Toono: (covers his face in embarrassment)

Kashima: If that's the case, let me show you.

Toono: Eh?

Kashima: Words can only mean so much. Let me show you. I do not care if you're a man. I think you are beautiful.

Toono: Wait... What? Bea... ! Beautiful?!

Kashima: Yeah. *Chuckles* I'm not just going to say it...

Toono: What do you mean?

Kashima: I want to have sex with you.

Toono: Uwa!? (blush) Me?!

Kashima: Do you not want to have sex with me?

Toono: No! It's not that ... I mean. Your...

Kashima waits and watches while Toono seem unsure how to answer.

Kashima: Toono...

Toono:Eh?

Kashima moves closer to Toono. Toono blushes as he knew what Kashima was going to do as he trembles from Kashima's touch. He clench his eyes shut and waits for their lips to meet once more.

*Kiss*

Kashima: How was it?

Toono: * fainting * I do... I do not dislike ...it...

Kashima: * Smiles * Well then. I promise that I will do my best.

Toono: ..o...okay...

* * *

Kashima: "Toono's body ... It's so soft. Toono's skin feels very different from mine ... And this pleasant smell. Where does it come from? I can not get enough for this. It always smells so good. "

Kashima kisses Toono's neck.

Toono: Ka-Kashima! It tickles,

Kashima Slides his fingers towards Toono's right nipple.

Toono: Ah! ❤️

Kashima: "!? This..."

Toono's right nipple perks up.

Kashima: "Does it feel good here?"

Toono: Ah ... No... Don't bite.

Kashima: Toono is so soft. I want to touch him more.

Toono: What are you?

Kashima:Undressing you.

Toono: W-Why?

Kashima: Because...I want to see you naked...*Blush

Toono: Huh?

Kashima: I want to see everything.

Kashima kisses Toono as he pulls the rest of his clothes off along with Toono who was quite embarrassed being naked in front of Kashima for some reason. He knew why he didn't want to show Shikatini his penis because of it size but Kashima was a whole different story. Even after Akemi share Kashima some of his luck and already seen Toono naked before. Why was that?

Kashima: I want you...Toono.

Toono closed his eyes as his clothes was being subtracted. However when Kashima got to his boxers, he froze.

Toono: W-Wait!

Kashima: Hmm?

Toono: I just...wait...

Kashima kissed Toono forehead and Toono trembled. He slowly remove the last piece of clothing from Toono's body. When he tossed them aside, He turned and noticed Toono covering his dick.

Kashima:Toono?

Toono: I-I don t want you to see.

Kashima: I have already seen it.

Toono: I know! But still. I do not want...you...to hate this.

Kashima: Eh? Hating you?

Toono: I am a guy! Don't you see! I don't want you to feel disgusted by me! If you do I won't be able...to...

Toono open his his eye in shock and cover his face along with his legs covering his penis.

Kashima: To, what?

It took awhile, but Toono finally answer.

Toono: Handle...this. I won't be able to handle you...being gross out...by this...by me...

Kashima: You think I will be digested after all this? You think I would hate you?

Toono didn't answer but Kashima figure that it was correct by his silence.

Kashima: Oh, Toono...

Kashima gently grabbed Toono's hands, pull them away from his face revealing Toono's tears.

Kashima: There is no way I would hate you. Not now, not ever. You worry to much...You goofball.

Kashima ruffles Toono's hair.

Kashima: I told you. I do not care if you are a man.

Toono:Kashima..

Kashima gently kisses Toono's tears always.

Kashima: it's okay. I love you. For that reason. Show me everything, Toono. I want see everything.

* * *

Toono's face was hot as he didn't say another word. He looked at Kashima who was making his familiar smile towards him which was breaking down Toono's walls.

It took a few minutes, but Toono finally let down his guard and revealed his entire body towards Kashima including his penis. When he did Kashima penis started to throb. It was indeed quite different from Kashima's.

Kashima: You're Beautiful.

Toono: Don't say that!

Kashima: It's true. I'm getting excited.

Toono covers his face.

Toono: Shut up! You idiot!

Kashima: Haha. Am I?

Kashima looked down catching Toono of guard.

Toono: Kashima?

Kashima slowly bend down and kissed Toono's penis.

Toono: Kashima!?

Kashima slowly took Toono's cock inside his mouth sucking on it.

Toono: Wai-Wait! Don't do that! Please...it's dirty! Ah!

Kashima looked at Toono's expression.

Kashima: No its not dirty.

Toono: Ah! Ha! ah! Kashima! I can't!

Kashima stroke his own cock in return pleasuring himself while hearing Toono moan in pleasure. He voice was quiet. But very cute, sexy. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to go further.

Kashima ... I'm sorry Toono ... I can not hold back much longer ...

Toono:Kashima?

Toono feels Kashima pull away and grab both of Toono's ankles. He can feel Kashima's hard cock touching his entrance.

Toono: ... Kashima? Kashima ... What's wrong? I will be fine...It's okay. It's been so long, but I can finally touch you like this ... If you're okay with me ... then I'll give you my everything.

Kashima: To..Toono ... * cries

* * *

Toono: "I can not believe this. My mind went blank when it pressed against me. I was losing control. I'm a man. This is embarrassing. But why? Why do I feel this way? Why does it feel so good? I'm crazy? I'm losing my breath. Why do I want Kashima to do it more? To touch me more? I..."

Kashima: Ah ... Toono.

Toono: Ah! Ah! ❤️

Kashima: Toono...are you okay?

Toono:No. Ah! No. Kashima. Not there!

Kashima thurst into Toono feeling him.

kashima:Why not? Do you dislike it?

Toono:No...

Kashima lean down to kiss Toono's neck.

Kashima: Please...tell me how to do better...

Toono roughly held on to Kashima's back, causing red scars.

Toono: Ah! I don't know!

Kashima: Does it feel...good?

Toono:(But...It feels amazing.)

Kashima: Toono ... Let's cum ... together ...

...

Toono:nah...

Kiss*

* * *

Toono: Ah! Ah! Kashima ... Kashima! ❤️

Kashima: Toono !

Kashima and Toono: !

Kashima: Ha ha ...

Toono: Ha.

Kashima: Toono ... Are you okay?

Toono: ... Nnnn.

Kashima: Ha. I'm glad.

Kashima Collapse top of Toono. Toono embraces Kashima tightly.

Kashima: Toono ... I love you. With all my heart...

Toono: K-Kashima ...

Toono reaches out and touches Kashima's face.

Toono: I ... I love ...you...I love you. Kashima ...

Kashima: * Cries with a smile on Kashima's face.

FIN


End file.
